What Was I Thinking
by TearStar
Summary: Kurama is mad at Yusuke and this is driving the ‘in-love’ Yusuke crazy. Why did Kurama get mad anyway?


What Was I Thinking

**What Was I Thinking**

**By TearStar**

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho…

14

'_Hell! What was I thinking?_' –Yusuke paced back and forth

'_Why'd I do that?_' – paced again

'_What's wrong with me?!_' – and again

'_What the hell?! Now how will I face him?_' –and again.

"YUSUKE!!"

"AHHHH!!" –Yusuke jumped 10 feet high "Grandma?!"

"What's wrong with you? You've been looking like a fool there… well you always look like a fool, anyway." –Genkai spoke

"I asked that myself, and no! I do not look like a fool always!"

"So, what stupidity did you do now?"

'_Oh well… if I hadn't peek… or thought about it… this won't happen…_'

"You're thinking to yourself… think aloud." –Genkai scolded.

"W-Well, grandma… you see… I-I kinda…" –Yusuke kept stuttering.

Genkai whacked him on the mouth and on the forehead.

"Straighten out!" –She added.

"I-I kinda… k-ki…k-ki-"

"Ki- what?"

"Ki…." –Yusuke shut his eyes tight…. "I kissed Kurama."

…And the confession was out…

Genkai stood there, blinking her eyes repeatedly. She just couldn't believe her number one student and only successor just kissed another guy…

"…Yusuke?" –Genkai asking to confirm what her ears had heard.

"…I kissed Kurama… Yesterday… Outside their house…"

"…What were you thinking, baka?"

"I don't know! I just…"

"Why'd you kiss him, anyway?"

"Well… you see…

14

A week ago…

14

Everybody is busy preparing to leave Hanging Neck Island; with the ladies having their last minute souvenir-shopping and with the guys having their… well, passing time slouching on the couch.

"Hey, get dressed Yusuke." –Kuwabara running around, completely panicked on what to wear.

"I am dressed."

"It's just the bottom half of your body, that is." –Kurama interrupted.

"Hey, what do you know Mr. Covered-from-neck-to-toe?" –Yusuke teasingly said.

Kurama cleared his throat, clearly affronted. "…That's because I do not flaunt."

"So I'm flaunting?! It's hot, so I take my shirt off!" –Yusuke becoming mad "Oh! Or maybe you have ugly marks on your body?!"

"I do not." –Kurama said strongly and firmly, he doesn't like being taunted on how he looks; being the most sought after in his Youko days.

"Yeah, Kurama… why don't you try other attires, like tee shirts and shorty shorts! Since its summer, Hoohoo!" –Kuwabara playing along.

Kurama took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. He is certain his friends are just trying to get him into showing some of his skin.

"Guys. I know what you're up to. I won't try some of it."

"…You know?" –Yusuke

"You're just trying to make me show some skin."

"Well… that's because we were intrigued on what you look like showing more than your face, neck and hands." –Yusuke explained.

"…It's not working."

"Oh come on! Maybe this would."

Yusuke screamed and grabbed a glass. Splashed it towards Kurama… and was surprised to see Kurama get wet with orange juice.

"Whoa?...I-I didn't know there's still… Kuwabara! I thought you drank it all?"

"I refilled it." –Kuwabara simply answered, creeping out the door; leaving Yusuke alone with a wrathful fox friend.

"Hey! You baka!!... Uhm, Kurama…" –Yusuke turned and saw Kurama standing; staring straight at him.

"Yusuke… that was too much." –Kurama said in his Youko voice.

"Kuram-agh!" –Yusuke was shoved aside, sent flat on his butt by a running, upset, angry, mad, fuming, offended, affronted, furious, infuriated, enraged Kurama… "Oh man…"

Kurama gritted his teeth as he slammed open his room's door.

"These are my new set of clothes, and it got splashed with a sticky orange juice!... Oh!!"

Kurama continuously fumed as he bathed, for the second time that morning…

Yusuke walked back and forth, anxious on what to do…

'_There! There, Kurama is still human! He gets mad!! Of course…. I'm so stupid…_'

Yusuke rubbed his butt, which was still hurting from his fall a while ago, and then fisted his hands.

"I should apologize. Kurama would forgive me if I did… I hope."

So Yusuke did what was right; to apologize. He walked to Kurama's room and saw the door open a little. He peeked inside, realizing he was in a bad timing… or maybe the best timing… He asked for a glimpse of Kurama's skin, now he saw way more than that… He saw Kurama wiping his newly bathed body. His hair dangling and dripping water down his back. Yusuke swallowed; Kurama is standing there: naked.

'_Ohh… sexy back, Kurama… nice waist too… pretty abs and arms… and chest… Oh shit!_'

Yusuke realized he was peeping, looked away, shut his eyes and ran away…

14

Present

14

"You peeped at Kurama?!" –Genkai; heaving, as if having a heart attack.

"I didn't peep! Well, kind of… But what's worse is that I wasn't able to say sorry for splashing him with orange juice, then… I couldn't stop thinking of him… so I showed up outside their house, planning to apologize but…"

"You kissed him." –Genkai continued for him.

Yusuke just nodded.

"What'd he say?"

Yusuke showed his left cheek; displaying a very evident red hand mark on it.

"Slap."

"Yeah…"

"Haay, I guess that's a lesson not to make Kurama show skin."

"Well… what will I do now? He was mad at me for the orange juice then I got him even more mad by kissing him."

"Well… I got to go to sleep."

"Hey! Oi, grandma!! Don't leave me here!"

14

1 week, 5 days, 7 hours, 24 minutes and counting, had passed since Kurama got mad at Yusuke.

'_This is worse than torture…_'

Imagine twisting and turning on your bed, fretting all day, and your mind clouded with Kurama's naked form and soft lips but knowing he is really mad at you and won't talk to you for a thousand years or more… And! It isn't done there… And you… you falling in-love with him…

"Ahhh!! Just kill me now!!"

"I'd gladly do that."

Hiei bursted inside his room, sword first.

"Hiei!! What the hell??" –Yusuke breathed, barely evading the attack.

"You asked for death, I'm willing to give it. Free of charge."

"Oh You- wait… right!" –Yusuke saw an answer to his problem.

Yusuke walked towards Hiei, with that demon-eating grin of his.

"W-What do you want?" –Hiei said with one eyebrow raised.

"Well, you see, Kurama is mad at me."

"I know. Who wouldn't?"

"He told you?"

"Anyway. I-I didn't… well, I mean the kiss but I didn't mean to splash the orange juice to him. Please, Hiei, make us ok."

"You fix your own problem."

"At least tell me how to make peace with Kurama!"

"…Make him do to you what you did to him."

And with that said, Hiei disappeared as smoothly and as cool as he always do… On the other hand, Yusuke swallowed.

'_I have to be naked in front of my Kura…well, crush?_'

14

It was 10:13 in the evening when Yusuke reached Minamino residence. He is sure he would be denied if he knocked, so he went to Kurama's room, sitting outside the window…

He knocked…

Kurama glared…

He knocked again…

Kurama hissed and opened the window. "You have a second."

"Look I-I'm-Kurama!"

"Time's up." –Kurama closed the window.

… Then there was a scream of pain. Yusuke's finger got caught, and now he was falling.

"Y-Yusuke?" –Kurama hurriedly opened the door and pulled Yusuke in.

"Ouch ouch ouch ouch! Phew phew!" –Yusuke blowing on his finger.

"…It's your fault. You shouldn't have come here in the first place."

"Kurama, I'm sorry… Ok, I know… I embarrassed you… so embarrass me too…"

"Hiei said something."

"Y-yeah… I should make you do to me what I did to you that got you mad."

Kurama smirked. He walked out the room and came back with a glass of orange juice.

"Is that cold?" –Yusuke tried to humor it.

"Ready?"

Yusuke squeaked and readied to be splashed, but was still cleanly dry after a while.

"Kurama? I thought-"

"That wasn't the reason I got mad…"

Kurama drank the juice and circled Yusuke.

"I know what you did after that."

He poked Yusuke's temples, he knows this ticks off the detective.

"You are very… naughty."

"W-What are you talking about?"

"Don't be innocent… I know you peeped at me… so, I'll peep at you too… strip." –Kurama ordered.

Yusuke is shaking now, he never really knew Kurama sensed him that time. But, he had to strip, give it back to Kurama.

"So… did you like what you saw?" –Kurama scanned Yusuke's naked form. Kurama continued asking, poking and tapping Yusuke where he knew would piss off the detective. Yusuke is holding back himself, he is getting so irritated from the pokings.

"Answer me, Yusuke… Did you like it?"

Yusuke let out a frustrated sigh, but still didn't answer. Kurama placed his hand on Yusuke's hair, and then messed it. Really messed it.

"Hey!!" –Yusuke hissed.

"Ah-ah, you're the one who has sinned to me."

Yusuke shut his mouth again, knowing he deserved all these.

"I just want you to answer… you asked a little skin from me, but you got a lot more… did you like it?"

Yusuke isn't liking the way Kurama is getting back at him. "Y-Yes." He answered, to get it over with. He just wanted to get dressed again.

"Really?... then…"

Kurama stepped back from him. Yusuke imagined that there would be a loud sound and then he'd feel pain on his back from Kurama's rose whip…

"Why didn't you do anything?"

Well, that surprised Yusuke "What?"

Kurama embraced him. Yusuke swore he convulsed when he felt his naked body touch another naked body. He gasped when he felt soft lips on his shoulder.

"Kurama?" –Yusuke protested, but his own body protesting against him. He is flushed now, and shaking.

"Shh. Hush, Yusuke… I didn't know I should get this far to get you naked."

"What? You mean-"

"Yes. Like you and Kuwabara. I planned to see more, or should I say, all of your skin too. With Hiei's help, of course."

Yusuke freed himself from Kurama's embrace and faced the naked fox.

"You… oh, we're both naughty."

"Well…" –Kurama pushed Yusuke on his bed. "Let's claim each other's prize…" Kurama alluringly said as he spread Yusuke beneath him.

"Kurammmahh… You should've just asked for it."

"Well, I guess I don't need to ask anymore."

Yusuke wanted to answer, but a pleasured moan came out of his lips…

Wakas

14

**TearStar: **End. Well, thank you for your time, and effort. A little extra effort to review is very welcome!


End file.
